


三十而立

by aaName



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, The golden age au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 还是王小波黄金时代的au！（算前一篇黄金时代au的姊妹篇（？
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	三十而立

一.

本·肯诺比从科洛桑来。本·肯诺比就是我。晚上我站在房门口，望着接天的漫漫沙海，在月色中它是清一色纯白的，像皑皑的雪地。我忽然觉得：无论如何，我也不能相信。

仿佛在不久之前，我还在绝地长老会里上班，教育小屁孩。放学时安纳金在校门口跟同学拿书包打架，这小子就连甩开书包带敲同学也自带一种律动的原力美感，打在人家身上一声闷响，把人家摔出一米多远。那时节长老会动了公愤，呐喊一声在他背后追赶，他奔跑过圣殿顶层，逃向一根竖直的灰色塔尖，后来温杜出来走动，只见安纳金高高爬在塔尖上，满头金发迎着阳光飘扬，面对万里东风，敞开年轻的胸怀，高叫着：操你妈！谁敢上来，我就一脚踹他下去！这好像是刚刚发生的事。

转眼之间他就长大了许多，身高一米八五，辫子剪掉了，卷发散成一头铜与黄金色彩的斑斓海浪，又像许多深金色的闪亮飘带。无论如何，一帮绝地长老不能把这样一位天煞魔王赶到塔尖上去，所以我绝不相信。

不知不觉我在门边坐下，和白天不同的是，晚上气温其实很冷，有干燥的黑色的空旷的风像裹着看不见的玻璃碎碴刺在脸上。都是一些沙子，在风里磨得很碎，你把它们放在手心会发现它们实际上是鲜艳的金黄色的。这种沙子在银河系里并不常见，因为它们凶暴异常，像许多细小的獠牙，这些沙子是恶意的，是猎食者，是猫的利爪，胡狼的尖齿，蝎子的刺，让它们钻进眼里会痛得让人泪流不止。他们说在日光下直视着这样的沙海会亮得让人失明。这不是没有道理的说法，因为在铺天盖地的亮光中你感到自己变得渺小起来，像一块蜡，要融化消失。

几年之前我绝不会相信——我会回到这个地方。但是这事已经发生，如今本·肯诺比所干的工作和绝地大师，或者共和国将军毫不沾边，我长居此地，看着安纳金的小儿子出落得愈发像他，满头金发，穿一件脏兮兮的白色对襟衫，双眼湛蓝，一尘不染，像很久以前我们把他从这儿带走时的模样。那孩子像一面魔镜，像穿过时间迷雾，我从镜面里望见那金灿灿的幻影，目前那幻影本身已经不复存在，这真叫人难以置信。

我和安纳金的交情终止于我们认识的第十三年。安纳金当初邀请我老师到他家去的时候并没想过那么多，不求回报，他的想法非常简单：你们遇上了麻烦，而我能帮得上。事实证明，社会是个大熔炉，可以改造一切各种各样的人，甚至安纳金。我总能回忆起这些事，当年给安纳金上课的时候他就没有准时到过，我去揪他发现他人还在宿舍里睡觉，房里里满地扔着虚拟游戏光盘，飞行竞技游戏，还有一对游戏手柄。上回温杜到我们这儿来视察，看见训练室里散落的游戏机，问我：“这是什么？”我说这是训练课程。他咆哮起来：“什么训练？锻炼大拇指的训练！”叫我心里好一阵发毛。我把这些东西收拾了，又赶紧进去喊他起床。他睡眼惺忪地说：“师父，你干什么？我刚梦到追上敌机……”“呸！七点四十了。快起来！”

“别打岔，师父，这个梦非比寻常，比哪回梦见的都要好看，我跟你说，那架飞机可飞得太好看，太漂亮了，飞着飞着就冒起金光，我们绕着一颗灰色的大球比试……”

我一把揪住他耳朵：“你不准想着逃课。”

“这有什么可大惊小怪的？他们讲的我都会了。”

“你不得再惹温杜大师生气！你当着人家的面中途背起书包走出教室，你还摔门，活该他要你写检讨。”

“假正经，完全是假正经！我可不想浪费时间听那老头絮絮叨叨。”

他说，可还是起床了，鸡窝头乱蓬蓬，我出去给他装盘早饭，他进去换衣服，风度翩翩地一甩袍子，把那黑色的下摆舞得钟摆一样，舞进去洗脸，过一会又舞出来，他今天不对劲得很。我打发他去吃饭，在房间里捡到他的作业本，一提便打开了，里头画一架飞机，模样长得很怪，两排机翼交叉着，形成一个X字的形状，外头又描着一圈光晕，再翻一页，画着半颗月球，边缘乱糟糟，像被狗啃了似的。忽然安纳金凑到我背后，学徒辫灌了我一脖子。太无法无天！

“师父，你懂预言术，你猜这是什么？”他神秘兮兮地说。

“你这本作业不用带吗？”

“别想混过去，你说，说呀！”

我直起身来，无可奈何地收起绝地大师的面孔，朝他冷笑一声。

“我对你说实话，不知道。军队编制里没有这样的飞机，星盘里也没有这——”我扯扯那张纸，“狗啃了似的月亮。”我很狐疑地瞪着他，“这是你编的，安纳金。”

“这个态度是好的，”安纳金说，“告诉你吧，这可不是我编的。”

再问他是什么，他把嘴巴一闭，什么也不说了。我有时还会想到这件事，安纳金对我说的是实话，那确实不是他编的，因为目前这些飞机已经被义军投入使用，名字叫作X翼战斗机，半颗月亮的名字叫D-S轨道战斗太空站，简称死星，目前正悬挂在核心星区的轨道上。有时候我想问他到底是怎么梦到这些事的呢？他还梦到过别的事吗？有时我梦到他坐在我对面，把胳膊一抱，两腿一盘，像个生闷气的小孩儿，午夜的月光白而亮，把他的一头卷发映成斑斓浮动的暗金色，像金发晶和琥珀似的，他的面目和表情都很模糊，他什么也没说。

万籁俱寂的沙海中没有别的人烟，在我的想象中我和他一同冲着天空大叫：真他妈扯淡！真他妈扯淡得很！他跳起来，用脚去踢沙子，扬起白亮的一片片尘土，身影闪闪烁烁，我跟在他背后跑起来，我去拉他，指尖抓到一团空气，这是一个梦，一个故事，我不知道在这些梦里我们哭了没有。

二.

我从科洛桑出发去追格里菲斯之前跟安纳金讨论过许多事。我们去军营里喝酒，安纳金平常飞行任务多，因此不太喝酒，他酒量可以，可是第二天容易头疼，而我体质特异，喝烧酒如喝凉水，喝多少也没反应。天生一个酒漏。话虽如此，安纳金每次都喝得比我多。两个队的克隆人在我们隔壁吵吵闹闹，我叫了两碟下酒菜，安纳金放着没动——这小孩的嘴巴很怪，你说不清他是格外挑食，还是格外嘴粗。他把瓶子推到一角，我们找个题目开始讨论。

所谓讨论，无非是没事扯淡罢了。那天谈的是历史哲学，谈尼禄、布鲁图斯，谈克利奥帕特拉和安东尼，又谈蝴蝶效应，兜兜转转，终于谈到宿命的事，一切巨大的后果莫不为细小的前因所决定，甚至早在亿万斯年前，甚至在创世之初，就有一个最微小的机缘，决定了今日今时，有一个欧比旺和安纳金，决定了他们在此喝酒，安纳金不肯吃菜，你也可以说这是宿命使然。安纳金平日最讨厌听宿命论，这回倒是出奇安静，最后只是很沉重地看着我，蓝眼睛像起了涟漪的深暗的海水，他说，倘若真的如此，那么他干脆不想活了！为了证明此说不成立，他揽过盘子就吃，就着两口烧酒把它灌了进去。安纳金就是这么倔。

安纳金对好多事一直是这种态度，你有时分不清他到底是太过认真，还是毫不在乎，他像两者的结合体，一种叠加态，他像拼命想要抓住一些东西，可它具体到底是什么，我直到很久之后才搞明白，因为仅仅在绝地的舒适区内考虑，你是永远无法想明白的。我抓起酒杯往嘴里灌，那天晚上我们还讨论了战事一类七七八八的东西，他跟我开玩笑，说要跟我走，一起去外环，去追格里菲斯——“那个矮冬瓜”！我想他也可能没有开玩笑，这是很神秘的事，我告诉他要尊重长老会的安排。他使劲撇嘴：假正经，完全是假正经！我懒得跟他吵。后来他站起来，去买一瓶威士忌，我问他是要干什么，他说你明天要走，今晚我们到市区里去逛逛，这瓶酒到后半夜就用得着了。

后来我们没去市区，我带他回了我宿舍里。

我们之前在这儿呆过一个冬天，我从市区图书馆里搬来很多书，还有电影，高高一堆，这些书来自银河各处，——曾几何时，这些书还存在着，现在这些书大约全都找不到了。我也拉着安纳金一起看。他不爱看文言文，看几页便觉得烦，把书一撂，转头去看电影，打打杀杀的，他也看纪录片，看罗马帝国，扭过头来很神秘地望了我一眼，用拉丁文说：还有你，布鲁图斯？

我拿白眼瞥他：我爱凯撒，我更爱罗马。他冲我笑了。

我们在宿舍看了一冬天的书。躺在窗户旁边，外头是漫天钢灰色的闪亮浓雾，看着冰花爬上窗棱，夜色渐渐沉淀下来，天边透出一种发紫的殷红色。这时安纳金凑上来说：师父，讲讲呗！照他那吊儿郎当的样子，半年也读不下一本书来。我说：“安纳金，我们去吃点东西。”但是自己还在看书，影影绰绰感到安纳金在身边忙碌，收拾东西，还从我身上剥衣服，最后他朝空中一招手，灯火顿时尽数熄灭，我发觉自己赤条条躺在他身子底下。

我在黑暗中最后一抹夕阳的红光中给安纳金讲自己刚看的书。安纳金往手里倒润滑油，对我做了必要的措施，动作猛烈，猫科动物似的小尖牙风卷残云似的扫荡过我的颌骨，颈窝，锁骨，肩窝，胸口——乳尖挺立起来，最后风暴停歇，他抚慰似的用口腔包住我的舌头，慢慢吮吸，舌尖滑过我的上膛，安纳金吻技很好，好得出奇，不像一个敬业的绝地，一只手在我下头做着扩张，陷入肠道深处，规律地抽插着，节奏越来越快，我在那金属义肢的冰冷触感中嘶嘶地抽了口气，我简直以为他是在训练匕首战术，刀刀精准，白刃飞闪，接着腰部也动起来，精瘦的肌肉弯起弧度：战斗机似的线条，像金色笔画作的动态素描似的线条，他的阴茎渐渐饱胀泛红起来，溢出液体，我感到眼球前绽开金彩橘红的火花似锦，我呜咽起来，扭着腰部，感到忽然之间身体的每一处都像流出水来，感到安纳金的手指从我的直肠探进去。在灼热闪光的黑暗中一片湿漉漉地：一根。两根。直捣耻骨联合，压在我的前列腺后叶上。我的声浪也像泉涌，快，安纳金。在黑暗中我看见安纳金的眼睛，他的瞳孔兴奋地放大了，猎食者的眼睛，美丽的猫儿眼。接着阴茎凶猛地顶了进去。

白热的，滚烫的，锋利的东西在我里面，也像一把武器，好像要把我由内而外刺穿。安纳金的肩胛骨，脊骨和尾骨在一线月光与灯火中亮得仿佛泛着珠光，像星光汇成的金色河流，接着慢慢夹紧，腰部起伏得越来越快，上上下下。嘘。他的嗓子在兴奋中变得嘶哑了，听着比平常更低沉，嘘， **我的师父** 。嘘。顿时金光四射，在房内像许多钻石箭矢似的乱窜，散成一面恒星似的光晕，他在他自身的太阳风暴中叹息着射了出来，又低下头来吻我。

然后呢？他又黏黏糊糊地轻声说。此时我已经给这个混世魔王压榨扫荡得近乎虚脱，我说，安纳金，你纯属跟我胡闹。——我得起来再看一眼。他笑着按住我，对不起，师父。别动，师父。我知道你累了。

其实他睡眠一直不太好，有时候我深夜醒来，看到他在外头对着窗户抽烟，我走出去，他很突然地转过身跟我说，他感觉他有时不太像存在着似的，或许未来他会彻底消失。那么，到底是什么让他存在着呢？有以下例子为证：

安纳金是个绝地。绝地是正义的，安纳金将行绝地之道。

安纳金是个绝地。绝地也是人。安纳金将行人之道。

这两种说法安纳金都接受，你看他还有救吗？很明显，这个世界上存在着两个体系，一个是绝地的体系，另一个是人的体系，于是乎对每一个问题同时存在两个答案。这就叫虚伪。

安纳金又说，这种虚伪未必是坏事，不独如此，他认为虚伪是伟大的发明。他还说道，所谓虚伪，打个比方来说，不过是脑子里装个开关罢了，无论遇到任何问题，必须作出判断：事关信条或人性，然后就把开关拨动。扳到信条一边，便喊，绝地万岁！扳到人性一边，便就从大前提，小前提，得到忤逆不论谁人的结论，由于这一重担，虚伪的人显得迟钝，有时便不利索，还要犯大错误。

在他看来，存在本身有无穷的魅力，为此值得把一切虚名浮利全部放弃。他不想去伤别人，事出无奈时又另当别论，如此说来，他得不到什么好处。但是，假如他不存在，好处又有什么用？

当时他还说，以后他要真诚地做一切事，——他这么做什么也不为，这就是存在本身。这里的道理很明白：我思故我在，既然我存在，就不能装作不存在。无论如何，我要对自己负起责任。

那时候的气氛很奇怪，像许多蜿蜒闪烁的时间轴正在一点重合上，这一点就是我们所在的位置，随后它们再次分离，像无数闪光的箭头，飞往不同的四维可能性，再也无可重叠，无所交集。在穹顶似的宇宙下我看着他，他的面目笼罩在遥远的星光中，显出一种明明灭灭的不真实感来，像一个时间迷雾中的金色幻影，无可触及。我什么也没说，那一瞬间我看着他，我想把他抓住，我想保护他，守住他，把他留在身边。

我知道没人能得到安纳金。他是他自己的。这个孩子勇悍绝伦，比任何人都要疯狂，比任何人都要自由。

三.

严格意义上说，安纳金是在我宿舍里给我饯行的。他进门便把威士忌放在桌上，看着我铺在那儿的简报：格里菲斯将军的情报册子散落一桌，星盘和作战计划，他什么也没说，只是开了酒瓶，又去找杯子——我宿舍里的东西大部分都被他搞坏过，这一套杯子还是他砸下重金赔我的。通常我们条件不够的时候会直接对着瓶口吹，那套杯子则从来没有动过，因此我有点儿吃惊，但还是接过来喝干了。

师父，今晚我们把这一瓶干完。他最后说，看着我笑了。那时候他坐在月光下，那时候他的眼睛还是蓝色的。美丽的猫儿眼，月下的海洋似的深蓝色。青金与宝石似的深蓝色。后来我才知道，如果安纳金说：“欧比旺，我需要你。”结果会难以想象。安纳金也知道，但是他什么也没有说，只是放下了酒杯又抽烟。其实他很想说，但是他不肯。

后来他吻了我的头发，而后嘴唇一路向下，把许多的吻落在我的额角，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴上，最后像猫似的哼哼着咬我的脖颈，他的舌头在我的锁骨窝里打了一转，我的手扣进他头发里。

你怎么了，安纳金？我说，我是站在你这边的，你相信我吧。他朝我抬起头。

安纳金在褪色。我意识到我从不记得他的皮肤有这样苍白。他的脸瘦了一圈，颌骨和下巴的角度收窄变利，我不记得他的脸看上去有这么尖，他的眼下有灰色的阴影。他没有意识到我的悚然，只是凶猛地占领我的下方，用手揉他自己的性器，而后来揉我的，用指腹摩挲我的前端。他用的是左手，体温并不寒冷，我却仍然感到它好像是机械。我在这金属铁骑似的蹂躏下饱胀起来，溢出来的液体仿佛温暖的泉涌，他对我进行扩张，像用漆黑的银白的钢铁履带侵略撕扯一块领土，他顶进来的时候烫得像淬火的刀刃，我感到我的肠道内壁包住他，绞住他的阴茎，像要把他尽数浸没在里面，他呜呜地呻吟起来，他的眼里有铁与金熔化似的火光，我从中看到刀光剑影，远古的未来的末日的军队的黑色洪流，林立高耸的黑铁长城，矛枪戟刺，坚船利炮，核武日蚀，像潮水似的无声翻卷，赤红殷红的熔岩的色彩朝我涌来，像浓稠的血，像坍塌的恒星，白热的灼烧感从我和他的结合部燎过脊椎，直刺我的大脑，在我的眼球背后炸开，我瞥见的是地狱，我瞥见的是未来。他的手按在我的皮肤里，扣住我的臀部，我的尾骨，他的钽合金手指骤然收紧了，那一瞬间我听见那些关节零件毕毕剥剥颤抖尖叫哀鸣的凄厉声音，安纳金，安纳金，安纳金。

我来得比他更早些。他在我里面射了出来，手仍紧紧扣在我的皮肤上。他看着我哭了。

我只是。我只想要……

什么，安纳金？

我想让你们都没事。

嘘，安纳金，嘘。我说，像在他小时候一样把他抱紧，搂在怀里，我吻他的头顶，他的额头，他的湿漉漉的嘴唇，这不是情欲下的吻。没事的，安纳金，我说，不要害怕，有我在。

我不是坏人，欧比旺。他没头没脑地哭着说，我不该是一个坏人。我不想是一个坏人。

你当然不是，安纳金，我理所当然地说，我知道你不是一个坏人，我相信你，我了解你，你绝不可能是一个坏人。

我没有说别的话。这时候你还能说什么呢？我无法想象安纳金是一个坏人的模样。我的学生，我的兄弟，天选之子，是我亲眼看着他长大成人。安纳金是光焰火彩，是烈日骄阳，是预言神子，背负天命，美丽无瑕，荣耀无上，我不能想象他还会是别的样子。

后来我才知道他那时候是在向我道别。这种道别早于我所认知之初，无可感知，无可触及，无可挽留，我则视而不见，听而不闻，是我辜负了他。我像看着天上的恒星坍塌，红色的光四下流泻，像鲜血又像光灿的熔岩。而当我赶到现场，才意识到我看到的那光来自数万年前，实际上事情早已发生，原来的位置上并没有太阳，而是一个黑洞。

四.

外环行星总有这种特征，仿佛全数银河都在你的头顶绽放，一览无余，好像一场冻结的大雨，像银粉绘作的画卷，像镶满水钻的黑曜石穹顶，逐渐被黑暗的深水覆没，直沉入视线所不可及的未知的黑暗中去。这是媚人的星空。当时我们带安纳金走的时候是白天，那时候我们一无所有，他朝我伸出手来，那么小的孩子，手上却有好多茧子！你好，欧比旺，他大声地念我的名字。他到了科洛桑之后也爱看星星，在窗户前头站着，一站就站好长时间。那时候我喜欢晚上带他从圣殿偷溜出去，高高坐在顶楼上看星星。这是一种伟大的幸福，坐在高高的风中，他冲着星星露出微笑，像在打招呼似的。我给他念儿童读物，他教我唱塔图因儿歌，这些歌谣里有水晶的平原和不复存在的绿洲，前严整后凌乱，因为他也不记得了，于是我们冲着天空一通乱唱。

后来我开始辨认星座。在塔图因的夜空中这是很容易的事。星星的眼泪在洒落，像许多荧光粉，在没有月亮的静夜，我一步步走进星星的万花筒。没有人能告诉我我在何处，没有人能告诉我我是什么人。直到入睡，我也没有想清楚这事。

五.

我砍安纳金的那一刀落在他的胳膊和膝盖关节上方。我在战地医院里见过人造关节，神经光缆密密麻麻地，关节中央是一对球状的轴。我也见过聚碳酸酯外骨骼，滴滴答答作响，人造反射弧需要穿刺脊椎，我有时会梦到那孩子的脊椎被银白的金属和硅晶细丝包围穿刺的模样，不堪重负，像无影灯下一棵作成标本的苍白纤细的死去的树——

**安纳金** **·** **天行者躺在无影灯下，手术台边透着一种黯淡的灰光，像从钢铁的深海下往上看，头偏向右：右臂断口处的皮肤，被银灰的黑色的多孔钽合金覆盖，你能在二者相连处看见一圈光亮的白色疤痕。光剑的烧痕。头偏向左：焦黑的烧痕。血红色的蜿蜒曲折的口子，像怪物张着的血盆大口：火的烧痕。**

**这时一样庞大的黑东西从天而降，中央开两个圆洞，骤然透出红光，照在视线上，愈离愈近，安纳金** **·** **天行者瞪大眼睛，心头暗叫不妙。不要，不要，这叫我怎么看清** **——** **黑东西降下来，呼** **——** **砰** **——** **滋！吵得震耳欲聋，他闭上眼睛，感到背后隔板朝上升，一张老人的脸从红光中慢慢靠近来：维德尊主，你能听见我说话吗？**

**听不见，安纳金胡思乱想道，我快被自己吵聋了，给我把这他妈的呼吸器关掉，我准要往上头装个消音器，让这该死的玩意儿闭嘴，我修机械一直挺厉害的，我准能搞定，我需要螺纹金属管，阻抗复合型** **……** **那是个什么词儿？全身麻醉药劲还没过，他的头晕乎乎的，他看着老人的脸，心头一颤，脱口而出：**

**帕德梅，她好不好？安不安全？**

**十秒钟后安纳金** **·** **天行者猛然觉得活够了，就想死，示波器上的心电图顿时不动了，变成一条直线，警报声响成一片，医疗机器人围过来，围着他扣氧气面具，打急性强心针，肾上腺素，除颤器，没用了！仪器上红灯亮了，一个时钟记下时间，两名穿帝国军装的官员进来，脱帽肃立，又有安魂曲的旋律：垂怜经，继抒咏，震怒之日——银河标准时，十二时五十七分二十七秒，才华横溢，臭屁混蛋的天选之子，青年天才绝地武士，交通流氓，赛艇冠军，宇宙群星中头号恶贯满盈的大灾星：儿子、学生、丈夫、准爸爸，没救的失败白痴安纳金** **·** **天行者陨落了，得年二十二岁。**

**然后干部们退出，医疗机器人们动起手来，在背后披挂披风，胸前摆好手势，腰间摆一把新光剑，人造水晶，鲜红的剑刃，拿了到阴间砍人。** **——** **现在可以出席追悼会了** **——**

脑袋“砰”的一声撞在床板边上！我又醒过来。我困极了，却再也睡不着了，转身走出房间。

实际我从圣殿带走的东西并不多，因为剩下的也没有多少，安纳金留在那的东西我是认真找过的，剩下的也不多，我没跟任何人说，但是我确实把它们带了去。他的课本和作业上乱糟糟地画了许多东西，绝大部分都是他编出来的，后来我还是找到了那些画，在月色下盯着那架X翼战斗机，和对页狗啃过似的月亮看。安纳金自从换过机械手以后，他的字迹就变得有点儿不一样了：这是一种很微小的区别，但我总能认得出来。

差不多那个年纪时的安纳金本人说，如果我要死，我也要选择一种血淋淋的光荣。死，这我可不怕！死得早，我更不在乎。重要的是为了什么死，这才是厉害之处哪，谁也休想拦住我，因为死该是一种自由。说这些话的时候他朝空中很骄傲地一挥拳头，我不在乎什么头衔，可我准要做个英雄，然后我就变成——变成烟花！他像忽然有了灵感似的说，没错，我要变成烟花，那多风光，那多自由，这比什么身后的头衔都带劲。

我当时瞪了那小孩一眼：谁会在人死的时候放烟花呀？安纳金耸耸肩：有点想象力嘛，师父。那时候他满嘴吹牛，可我实在没有想过这些事，也没有想过他可能会以这样的方式去死，死在我的手下。我想安纳金应该痛恨我。我确实应该被他痛恨。我不够仁慈做挽留他的老师，也不够冷酷做铲除他的绝地。死的气氛逼人，就如无尽的黑暗要把人吞噬。我又想起几年之前我们一起去中环一个行星出外勤，那儿有漫天的火红金黄的落叶，漫天飞舞好似一场黄金与红铜的雨，风声呼啸，时紧时松，我们头顶是一幕碧蓝澄澈的天空，蓝得发紫，蓝得像染过一样，我看着克隆人军队的舰队从中经过，像一张银光闪闪的庞大蛛网。我们并排走着，安纳金有一搭没一搭地对我说着闲话，说这是因为大气层成分云云，忽然之间，我的心开始松动，走着走着，觉得要头朝下坠入蓝天，两边纷纷的落叶好像天国金色的大门，又像天使的翅膀，缓缓扇动。安纳金不知道我在想这些事，只是看着我很宽容地笑了。阳光落在他的眼睫之间，垂下斑驳的碧蓝光影，他笑起来的时候看人总是很温柔的，这种时候你感到好像周身都被温暖光亮的浅海水流包围着。我想，我还会照样想下去，我真需要把这件事想明白，这要花很多时间，而我正好有这些功夫。总之，是在我死之前。

END


End file.
